The Soldier Serum
by ginlightl
Summary: The meta-crisis, has been earth for five years now, married to the magnificent Rose Tyler. She works at Torchwood, and he is back working for unit. Everyday he walks down the same hallway, and gets this feeling he's missing something obvious. Well one day, it's going to hit him square in the face. That day, is today. (Going to have slight horror themes.)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So technically this is a cross-over of many different movies, and fan fictions and such but it's just taking little snippets of ideas. This is a primarily a Doctor Who fic. This is a blanket disclaimer stating any and all characters written about are not owned by me, neither are the settings I use. This is also immediately before the episode where the Doctor got into the TARDIS and exploded it.

Chapter 1:

"It's been 5 years since we were dropped off into the parallel world to make a life for ourselves." The doctor thought, as he walked into his job at UNIT. He really didn't want to work at Torchwood, no matter how much Pete or Rose tried to convince him otherwise. He wanted to do this on his own no handouts. The only thing he took, was the paperwork, and that was only because he technically didn't exist on this world. He walked the same path he took every day through the hallway. And like every time he felt a slight tingling go on in the back of his head. Like something was there that really shouldn't be there. He shook his head a bit and continued down the hallway, really wishing he had been left at least a sonic screwdriver. "Doesn't matter," he thought twirling his silver wedding band with Tardis blue gems, "I have one being made in my office". Heading in said office, he sat down and begun to look through his paperwork.

"How can they have possibly given me so much paperwork!?", he said pulling through his hair.

"Be happy it's only that much! The boss seemed really worked up today."

He whirled around in his chair, startled with his sonic screwdriver (mind you it's only half finished). Donna Noble, his amazing secretary was standing there laughing as he pointed at her, with his "weapon".

"Anyhow, here's a note from Rose. She's really hoping you'll meet her at the café down the street for lunch. She say's around 4:00 if possible. Also you got a message from Pete. Asked if you could swing by today and look at something they discovered recently."

"Thanks Donna…I'll get right on responding to those."

"You better!" She replies going off in a huff. The doctor can't help but smile. Donna might appear brash, but she truly was a remarkable person, even in an alternate reality. "Well," he thought turning back around, "I had better finish off my paper work for today. Want to get back out into the field."

-Meanwhile-

A doctor was walking down the same hallway, the Doctor was in before. Looking around quickly, he walked up to a door, that was previously invisible. He entered the room, as he allowed his eyes adjust to the dimness. Inside was his lab assistant, and quite the assortment of aliens and animals.

"So what's the update, on the cat we just injected with Serum B? Did it respond just like the others?"

"Yes," the assistant said, looking slightly upset with this news, "I really think we should get the Doctor and ask what he thinks of the situation."

"We can't get the Doctor. You know that!"

"Sir, I believe this is way out of our control. We have no idea what could happen if this stuff leaks even a little bit. You know it absorbs through the skin. We could have a pandemic on our hands."

"This is a cure! Has no side effect that we know of at all! Can you imagine? The human race with increased strength, faster movement, and accelerated healing. The Doctor wouldn't want us to have it. Would say it's before our time. I say to hell with that! To hell with him thinking he knows best! The human race will thank us for this discovery."

"Alright sir," he responds weakly.

"I believe it's time for human testing."

"Sir, I'm not willing to go along with this. We haven't brought it up to our superiors yet. And it's not even fully tested yet. We have no idea what it could do to us"

"With or without you, I am testing this!" The doctor proceeded to walk over to the testing table. He grabbed a needle and injected the serum straight into his arm. "I'm going to be immortal, invincible, and no one will be able to stop my upgrading of the human race!"

The assistant started walking backwards and the doctor fumbles and falls to the ground, undergoing what looked to be a lot of pain. He fumbled backwards, found the knob and turned the door, running for where he knew the office would be.

"Please Donna, I'll remember to contact Pete, and Rose when….." The Doctor trailed off finally looking up. "Who are you, and why do you look so…scared?"

"Sir, we might have a problem." He then proceeded to tell the Doctor exactly what happened.

"No…." He sat there looking stunned then tore out of the room looking for the perception filter he was sure was sitting around somewhere. Ripping open the door, he looked around and couldn't find the doctor anywhere. "Where is he?" he said lowly, pinning the assistant down with a stare.

"I don't know sir"

"Show me the specimens, you used for such and experiment."

The assistant walked over to the rat cages. The doctor proceeded to take a healthy rat out of a cage, and put it into the cage with the contaminated one.

"Do you know what you just unleashed into the world?" The sick rat began to advance upon the healthy one. "This is what is commonly called the Soldier Serum. It was given to the captured Sontarons, to fight other Sontarons. This race was almost unbeatable. It loved was, loved destruction. How do you defeat something like that? There is a simple answer to that question. You pump his muscles, you improved his healing, and his speed. Then you give him the hatred, for others like himself. You give him the urge to spread his sickness into other Sontarons, to kill other Sontarons..but there was one side effect they didn't count on….the urge to kill all creatures. To maim, kill, even eat them. They have no morals, and cannot be reasoned with. They lose all thought processes, and slowly turn and eat anything in sight. There metabolism is speed up, of course with all the energy they are exerting. What you just made, is a Zombie. And the worst part is, is that this is BANNED, and has been DESTROYED almost everywhere in the world. There is no cure within reach. I have no ability to travel in space anymore, and that is the only place to actually cure these people." The rat at this point jumps, pins down, and begins feasting on the other rat.

"We can't stop this? How can we not stop this! There is always a cure."

"The only chance we have is minimizing the damage, and all we have to do is find…" (A loud scream occurs) "Never mind looks like we found him"

"Allon-sy", the doctor says grimly charging off in the direction of the screams.

Authors Note: Ok, I know there isn't much Rose, and Doctor here but there will be later. And no it isn't going to just be meta-crisis, but 11 as well. Anyhow if you liked it I would truly appreciate any and all ideas/pointers. I haven't seen any zombie fics with the Doctor, and wanted to see what I could do with it. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Eh so here's another chapter of my story. So, just in order to get you all caught up, this is the parallel world and Rose and the meta-crisis are married. Everythings great till the serum comes out. Last time we checked the Doctor was running towards the source of the scream….now on to the next chapter!

Chapter Two:

The Doctor was running. Hasn't done that in a while. Sadly he was human, fragile, and Rose didn't want him out there battling aliens anymore. He shakes his head trying to get rid of these thoughts, and focused on what was ahead of him. He could hear screaming downstairs, and what sounded like guns going off. As he belted around the last corner he saw what he was fearing was going on downstairs. Donna was in the corner, sitting with a gun pointed at lady, who was bearing down on her. Donna shot her a few times but all it did was stun the women and kept going.

"Aim for the heart" he shouted desperately at her "or the head, shoot the head"

"Oi, since when do you know how to use a gun! I'm perfectly fine without your help spaceman!" She returned back, killing the turned quickly. He couldn't help but smile. Typical Donna. Even in a situation like this she's still snarky. He started barking orders.

"You there," said towards a man trying to bolt out the room, "Secure the door"

The man looked at him like he was crazy, and continued to run outside. One of the turned ran right after him, taking him out in the streets. The Doctor tried to follow after it. But it seemed to be of little use. The turned had begun to devour him, and started chasing everyone in the streets. Donna after she had finished off the rest in the room quickly locked the front door.

"What do we do now spaceman?" she asked quietly as she stared out into the streets.

"We find some way to broadcast this. You know how to act don't you?" He then started to type out a message for UNIT control. "I need to bring this to some kind of news station. Then we can begin to tell everyone what is going on. If we can't stop this from spreading it will be impossible to do."

"But what about Rose? Weren't you supposed to be at the Café right down the street 8 minutes ago. She's out there now. With those things."

The Doctors face went from concentration to one of anguish. "I can't lose her Donna. I need to go now. How could I forget she's out there?" He begins to try and unlock the doors. Donna steps in front of him.

"Get out of my way Donna."

"No"

"I need to get to her now. I can't lose her. She's all I have"

"You forget the underground escape routes? I'm sure there is one that leads quite close to the café."

He looked up in appreciation, and then slammed down the hall.

"Feels good to be running again" he thought, "Let's hope I'm not too late."

Author's Note:

I know these are super short. However I'm awesome and will be updating fairly rapidly. So you shouldn't have to wait long. Well, if there is anyone even interested. Please like, follow, fav, review ect. If even one of you does, I promise the next chapter will be up in the next couple hours. Anyhow till next time

Geronimo


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

So….here we are again. Not too many people read this story, or seem to like it. So by Chapter 5 if no one seems to like it I'm going to just wrap it up Chapter 6. Anyhow, on to the story.

Chapter 3:

The Doctor got to the end of the hall with very little mishaps. He went down the stairs and at the bottom opened up the secret opening, which had a perception filter over it. He ran down three more flights of stairs until he reached the tunnels. He turned to the right and started to head down where he thought the café would be headed. Reaching the end of the tunnel, the Doctor looked up out and examined his situation.

"Gun, I need a gun." He muttered for the first time in this body. He shook his head. He wouldn't shoot unless it was Rose in danger. These people could still be saved if he could get the cure for this horrible disease. He went back and found the weapons locker he knew existed if UNIT ever got overrun. Grabbing a small handgun, knife, and as much ammo as he was willing to carry, he went back to the entrance and slowly opened the tunnel entrance. Seeing no one super close paying attention to him, he pulled himself up, closed the entrance, then broke towards the café.

-Meanwhile two hours previously-

It was 3:30. Rose realized that 4:00 was way too late of a lunch. She was walking towards the café. Once she was seated she smelled all of the great food.

"I wonder if the Doctor would be upset if I ordered without him."

"Don't worry sweetie, I doubt he would even notice." Said the waitress.

"Oh thanks Evelynn. Perhaps, you are right. He never seems to notice that kinda thing. Sometimes it's hard to believe that I got a man who's thoughtful, loving, and just doesn't care about polite rituals. Even if he can be a bit oblivious of customs, I love him for it."

"I see you got married, with a lovely ring while at it. Truly lucky my friend."

Rose stared down at her ring. It was a lovely silver color, with a diamond, and two lovely TARDIS blue stones set on both sides. She was really lucky. She could never imagine falling in love with this Doctor. They were not the same as much as the Doctors would like her to believe. This Doctor wanted to embrace domestics, wanted to have children, get to know his mother-in-law. He loved sitting on the couch with her being lazy. Also, the fact that he told Rose exactly how much he meant to her. That, by itself, set them apart. Her first Doctor would have cringed on that fact. Yes, Rose loved her old Doctor. But this Doctor was willing to be the constant in her life. She was never afraid of this Doctor just leaving her. They never would leave each other.

"Anyhow, did you want anything, Rose dear?" The waitress asked snapping Rose out of her thoughts.

Rose looked up guiltily. She didn't mean to make Eve wait. Quickly looking down the menu for anything new she made up her mind.

"Yea I would love the hamburger with chips. Also the Doctor will probably be getting the banana pancakes, with banana bread. Also a plain old banana. Just in case he complains about me never getting my potassium. He'll be here at 4:00 by the way."

"I'll bring yours out first. Have them start cooking his in five minutes."

Evelynn wrote down her orders and walked back to the kitchen. Pouring herself a coffee from the coffee mug Evelynn had left her, she added five packs of sugar from it. She knew that Doctor would try to drink hers and spit it out all over the place, if it didn't have so much sugar in it. She smiled and looked up at the time. It was 3:55 already. The Doctor would be here soon. She was staring out the window when she saw it for the first time. A person she didn't know for some reason got her attention. He seemed to be bleeding, and he was running down the street, towards her side of the street. Continuing to stare she called Eve over. The both just silently looked as the man collapsed. Someone had run to his side helped him up. This is when Rose realized why this man got her attention. It was a doctor from UNIT, she has seen working at the Doctor's workplace several times. She couldn't remember his name though. She got up and was about to help out the young woman who was trying to help him, when the man reached up, threw her to the ground, and proceeded to rip into her shoulder. Rose was stunned, but Eve for some reason was the first to react.

"Rose we got to get out of here."

She got up and locked the doors.

"Everyone I need you to remain calm through what I'm about to tell you. There is a maniac out there who is killing someone. I need you all to go into the basement here and hide." She opened up and area behind the counter. No one listened. They all looked outside. By now, it wasn't just one person. There was at least ten running around killing people. Mass panic erupted. Someone ran outside with the brave idea of just killing them with his tiny pistol. He was over run. Eve grabbed Rose and yanked her to the cellar. She roughly threw Rose inside ("When did she get so strong" Rose thought as she was being dragged around.) and then proceeded to lock the cellar. Rose quickly recovered from her shock.

"No," she screamed "Let me help you"

"I've got to help my customers. They'll die without me." The zombie like creatures walked into the café. Eve looked up and took her gun out, and began to shoot. Risking a look at the time, which was 4:30 she began to pray the Doctor would be here in time to stop them from getting to Rose. The Rose who had saved her when she was a child. The Rose who would always be a the one who saved everyone. Much more important than her. She made a stand outside of the door. "Here goes nothing" She thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Author's Note: So here's chapter four. Happy New Year's!

As the Doctor ran he was looking around. Seemed as if most people where either changed, or soon to be changed. He could hear them scream out but there was nothing he could do. A few turned their head as he ran, and chased, but you know superior Time Lord/human runs faster than they do. They quickly gave up the chase. The Time Lord was about to go out of his mind with worry when, as he got closer to the café, he saw the bodies piling up outside of it. Getting closer he could hear a yelp, and a long stream of curses. Hurrying faster, and finally entering the café he saw what was making the commotion. There was a girl leaning against a wall with a rag tied clumsily around her left arm, while still shooting. She held a knife on the gun just in case they got to close. The Doctor lifted up his gun and proceeded to hit them in the head with the butt of the gun. Finally knocking them down, and pulling booths in front of the door the Doctor turned to the lady stuck in the café. Naturally the Doctor pulled all the prone bodies out and into a bathroom, locking the door.

"Hopefully that should keep them down for now. I'm surprised hitting like that worked. Would never have worked on a Sontaron."

"Doctor. I'm so glad you're here."

He looked closely at her trying to remember who she was.

"Oh it's you! Amazing you're working at the café now. Good for you Evy."

She laughed. "Why must you call me that? It's Eve or Evelynn."

"I like it better that way." He then looked like someone hit him in the gut, and he fell on the ground dramatically. "My Rose isn't here. Where is my beautiful Rose? No….she's one of them isn't she? Wait what am I thinking? She's brave, brilliant. She won't be taken out by one of those things. But what if she was in the bathroom…what if she got bit in there trying to help a sick person? What will I do without her? I can't travel in my TARDIS without her. It will never be the same!" At this point he was crying dramatically.

"Doctor."

"What can't you see here I'm trying to mourn my dearest Rose?"

At that Evelynn got up and opened the basement door. You could hear grumbling down the stairs. Unless you are the Doctor of course who was still being dramatic. Rose looked up and saw the light upstairs. She was hearing a lot of commotion earlier and it had worried her. She ran up the stairs and saw Evelynn. She looked pretty badly hurt. She was about to go tend to her wounds when she heard a very pitiful sound. Looking over she saw the Doctor on the ground in the fetal position. She walked over to him. Touching his shoulder lightly he pulled away instantly.

"Just let me be! I just want to die in peace. Whatever will I do without my Rose here."

"Well, be the Doctor I suppose." She said grinning her signature tongue in cheek style.

"You don't understand I don't….Rose?" He looked up and his face light up like it was Christmas. He got up and grabbed her immediately, and thoroughly gave her a good snog. Eve was standing nearby smiling. The Doctor then proceeded to tell them what was going on with the zombie type illness.

"This is bad isn't it" Rose asked the Doctor.

"There is no serum within reach. We are unable to transport right now without the TARDIS working."

At that point a loud banging began to ensue from the bathrooms. Evelynn looked up worried.

"You guys gotta go now."

"What about you?" The Doctor asked.

"I'll be fine."

"We won't leave without you! Right Doctor? You saved my life, and risked your own.

Then the Doctor really really looked at Eve. "You got bit didn't you?"

"I didn't want you to know so you could think I would be ok."

Rose then began to cry. "We can't leave you here. There's gotta be some kinda way to save you."

"You heard the Doctor there isn't. Now leave now! (You can hear the scrambling at the bathroom door. It sounded like they were about to fully break it down.) She pushed Rose into the basement yet again. As Rose began to grumble and protest, Eve ignored her and turned to the Doctor.

"Here's a key to the back of the cellar. It's hard to find in the dark but there's a door in the back. It opens to the outside. Keep her safe Doctor."

"Thank you….I'm so sorry this is happening. I will come back for you with the antidote. That's a promise dear."

"Don't make promises you might be unable to keep Doctor. Now please go. I can feel a sickness coming."

He descended into the cellars and closed the door. She locked it from the top and fell to the ground. Screaming in agony, she remembers one thing. The love that she had for the two people below her. The two people who are always saving the universe. She's glad she can do the same for them.

Author's Note:

So guys what do you think? Eve is a story I'm hoping to write. It's about the Doctor and Rose going back in time and saving an orphanage from a fire. Eve is the little girl who after the fire stumbled into their TARDIS and wanted to go on adventures. Of course it's set in their future because the TARDIS isn't quite ready for take-off yet. Feels a little Rivery, and was trying to incorporate alternate River in here somehow. Anyhow if you want that story tell me what you think. Also tell me what you think about this one. Like it hate it please review. Until next time stay fantastic!


End file.
